


Family Values

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood is thicker than water. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Values

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "monsters" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

If a child was going to wake him up at four in the morning, he really expected it to be one of his own, John thought groggily.

"There's a monster in my kitchen with my mommy." It was Mindy Martin, the five-year-old who lived next door.

After leaving his boys with Mindy and strict instructions, John went next door, ready for anything.

The apartment had been searched recently, but Clarisse Martin’s ex-husband must’ve gotten tired of looking for Mindy. The knife he’d used – first on Clarisse, then on himself – was lying in a pool of blood on the kitchen floor.


End file.
